


See You in Hell

by BuddyLove



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyLove/pseuds/BuddyLove
Summary: Batman and Joker find each other in the after life, but is it a bad thing or a good thing?





	1. Chapter 1

So here it is.

The end.

Well, he knew it was only a matter of time.

Still…

He is sad to see it happen.

And now he is here.

And what is here?

Well…

If this was ‘Hell’ then he could live with that.

‘live’ meaning cope.

Here was an abandoned carnival that never seemed to end.

Okay.

Fine.

He loved carnivals.

Except…

There was no one here but himself.

Yeah, so…

Maybe this really was Hell after all.

And it goes on and on like that for a while.

Until one day he hears a voice ask...

“Where am I?”

The voice echoed thru his mind, whatever his mind was now.

A voice that he would know no matter what happened to him.

A voice that he lived just to hear talk to him.

Or growl, yell, scream and roar, as the case often was.

The voice of his beloved.

He rushes towards that voice for all he is worth.

And finds it’s owner standing near the house of mirrors looking more than apprehensive.

He is wearing his ‘suit’ and looking on edge.

Oh, but it is so good to see him!

To be near him again.

And he thinks to himself

'the two of us are trapped here, together, forever!'

Heck, maybe this was Heaven after all.

\-------------------------------------------

This was Hell.

This HAD to be Hell.

And why had he been sent here?

He did not know.

All he knew was that he had two fears.

That he might not be alone here.

And that he might be alone here.

Either thought was terrible for different reasons.

Not being alone meant being in physical danger.

Being alone meant being in psychological danger.

But then again…

So did being with _him._

He stared at the house of mirrors.

Wanting to go in.

Wanting to run.

Wanting to curl up in a ball and cry.

He should be in a happy place with his parents.

He had sure as Hell fucking earned it!

So why the fuck was he here?

He was thinking this when he realized he wasn’t alone.

“You know…I’ve been waiting for you. I thought you might never come.”

He turned around fast, his entire attention suddenly focusing on the man now in front of him.

The voice filled him with conflicting emotions.

It sounded so happy and sad and impatient and filled with desires of all kinds.

It scared the Hell out of him…

And filled him with the most sickening feeling of gratitude he has ever felt in his entire life.

Well, at least he wasn’t here alone.

No.

He was here with the single most dangerous person he has ever known.

And they are trapped here together.

Forever.

So, yeah.

He is pretty sure this IS Hell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped together in Hell, maybe they can find something better to do than just fight...then again fighting is what they both seem to like to do best...or is it?

“Joker” he growls, but the other isn’t acting threatening at all.

He just stands there, staring at Bruce.

“So, how did it happen, Batsy? How did the Dark knight finally meet his end?”

Bruce shies away.

“It’s not important.” He says after a few moments.

“pft! Of course it is! I am your greatest foe! I deserve to know who killed you, in case I ever meet the idiot.

“Now, tell me, Bats, who was it?"

Bruce didn't want to say, it would put that life in danger.

And besides, he didn't want to think about it.

The fact that Superman had killed him pissed him off almost as much as being stuck in a carnival Hell with the Joker for all time.

Almost, but not quite.

Then he got an idea.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone for awhile?"

"Nope! Can't say that I will. As I said before, I have been waiting for you for a long fucking time, Bats. 

'Do you have any idea how dull it has been without you around?! A clown could die from boredom!

'Not that that is an option here, really."

That was when Bruce noticed the cuts on the clown's wrist's.

"What are those?" Bruce asks, knowing what they are, and what they symbolize, but still asking out of disbelief. 

The clown frowns.

"I told you...death is not an option here. Believe me...I've tried it."

Batman shivers.

"You tried to kill yourself...because I wasn't here?"

The Joker grinned.

"You sound so surprised, Batsy, darling. I've told you before, I am nothing without you. 

'Everything I do...or did, as the case may be, was for you. To keep you entertained, to keep matching wits with you.

'To keep playing with you...to just be with you. So without you around...I tried to kill myself.

'As you can see, it didn't work. That having been said...

'I guess it is only fair to warn you that you can feel pain here...and pleasure, hehe."

The Joker grinned widely, and Bruce felt a fear so terrible it was unbearable.

They were stuck together in Hell where they were free to tear into each other as much as they wanted

for as long as they wanted

without either one dying.

It was clear Joker had more on his mind than just them beating the shit out of each other for all time.

Pleasure, he said...

Bruce studied the other.

Well...

He was damned already.

What would it matter if he did accept what was now being offered to him?

If he just went for it?

If he charged the clown, hitting him with everything he has got and then...

Bruce licked his lips at the thought.

The Joker could see the look his Bat was giving him.

That look was what he had been waiting for all his life.

Yes! Do it, Batsy! Do it do it do it! Take me! Hit me, beat me, choke me, and then fuck me senseless!

The Joker was seething with desire and Bruce could read it loud and clear.

And while normally he would have fought the urge to do all of it...

right now he decided he no longer gave a shit.

He grinned back.

Joker's eyes widened as he saw his Dark Knight smiling.

A rare thing, indeed.

and he knew what it meant, too.

 _I win!_ the Clown Prince of Crime thought happily.

"Since we are here...I guess now is as good a time as any to let you in on a little secret, darling, you see...

'I know who you are under that lovely mask of yours...Bruce."

Bruce froze.

So he knew.

Of course he knew.

Well...it didn't matter anymore either way.

He sighed and removed the cowl.

The Joker moaned happily.

"You look good like that, darling.

'And now you don't have to pretend to be Mr. Goody Normal Guy anymore...isn't that wonderful?

'Now...I think it's time you showed me what Batman looks like without a mask to hide behind. hehe."

Bruce obliged him.

He stalked over to the clown, who saw the fire in his love's eyes and did what he knew his Bat loved for him to do.

"You want me, Batsy? Come and get me! hahaha!"

He ran.

Bruce grinned and growled.

"Joker!"

And took chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short, but I have been getting over the flu :'( But don't worry...the next chapter should make up for it. ;)


End file.
